Violet Castle
Virginia Violet Castle is a wonderland or a dream house. There is a beautiful garden in the castle，which is filled with violet . Almost everything in the castle is violet such as curtains，ceilings，doors and so on. The violet symbolizes the family. However，the castle is very horrible because many people were killed here in different ways. Also, the castle is famous for its cabin and It is said that visitors will be difficult to get out of there if they come here. On the contrary, they will be closed in the cabin. Actually, The cabin is like a prison. City Moji City article: Moji The violet castle is located in the centre of the city. The city is an island with the pink beaches and the violet castle can be seen from all the directions in the city. Both the residents and the vistors along the city. In addition, there are many witches in the city. Description Appearance Outside To get there, you must take a boat at first and you have to be across a bridge to the violet stairs . The violet stairs are spiral and long. The petals of the violet are on the stairs and bridge. There is some violet desks and benches outside .The violet umbrella is above the desks and benches. There is a lawn and a garden. What‘s more，there are many trees. Also, a violet fountain and a lake with the violet stones are there. The castle mainly made of violet marble,violet diamond and violet wood. The doors, walls and windows are violet, too. Everything is violet and everything will turn bright at night! Besides, a great garage there . Many new and luxurious cars inside. The owner can come in with his fingerprint only. Moreover, there are lots of priceless statues and sculptures outside. A windmill is above the castle. Inside The castle is incredibly big, clean and tidy with many servants and you are propably to lose your way when you come in. There are so many rooms and every rooms are special. The first floor is a kitchen, a living room and a dining room. Here is a magical place. If you want to get anything, you open the computers and press the buttoms. In addition, the computers will cook by itself with different flavors or you can cook by yourself. When you finish cooking, the door of the kitchen will be closed and the door of the dining room will be open automaticly. Furthermore, you can turn the table and chairs around. The second floor is a big rest room. You can relax yourself or chat with your friends. There is a movie theatre，a spa room，a gradevin and a game room. It is like a paradise. The third floor has many bathrooms and bedrooms. You can see the beautiful island from all the directions in the bedrooms. What's more, there is a crystal droplight is above the walls. The fourth floor must delight your eyes.The pictuces are on the walls. The artwork and antique are in the showcases. The books are in the bookshelves. There is a room designed for displaying the jewellery. The fifth floor is a gym and you can do some sports here. There is a big swimming pool and a tennis court, as well. The top floor makes people scared because of the cabin. The cabin is dark and wet without sun, air, water and food. People who were closed there would die soon. More importantly, they were beaten and they had to do the chore. Additionally, there are many computer rooms and the meeting rooms. Age/History The violet castle was built over 300 years ago. It was used as a shelter at first because the city was invaded by other countries at that time. In the end, they came here and destroyed it. However, the ancrstor from the family spent much money buying the castle and he lived there. Now, it piovides a place for living and relaxing. Purpose The violet casle is designed for protecing people from being attacking. It belongs to the family forever. It is inherited by the heirs and the family members live there from generations to generations. It is restored many times and it becomes the culture relic. Many tourists are dying to visit the castle because it is like a maze. Also, it is a mystery to them. However, nobody can be permitted to come in. Meanwhile, you will feel like going to the hell if you go to the cabin. People Owners The Austerys Residents * Jason Austery,his servants and the other people Users * Jason AusteryCategory:Location Page